knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nopeburg Island
|quest=Nopeburg Island questline |translation= }} Nopeburg Island is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 08.06.2018 Nopeburg Island event, for a duration of 4 days only. It goes together with the Nopeburg Island questline. Story Tagline: "Establish friendship between children and pirates in Nopeburg Island!" Geography Map areas: starting area (S), Camp of Rebel Children area (E), Nopeburg Coast area (W). Structures: *Before activating Time Lord: **'Storage' (SSE) **'Curious Ben's Cage' **'Thorny Shrubs', unlocks the Camp of Rebel Children area **'Curious Ben' **'Suspension Bridge', unlocks the Nopeburg Coast area **'Coastal Cannon' x3 **'Young Rebel' x2 **'Time Lord' *After activating Time Lord: **'Storage' (SSE) **'Bamboo Gates', unlocks the Nopeburg Coast area **Treasure: 1 (Contents: , , , 3 Wheel, 3 Mortar, 10 Bottle, 2 Emerald, 3 +15 Energy drink, Postal Collection, Girly Collection, Gambling Collection, Flowers Collection, Zodiac Collection) **'Pirate Dock' **'Captain Plow', Pirate Ship Objects to take home: *Hidden Jewels: 2 ( ), 2 ( ), in Nopeburg Coast area *Hidden Jewels: 2 ( ), 2 ( ), in Camp of Rebel Children area File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Curious ben's cage.png|'Curious Ben's Cage' File:Thorny shrubs.png|'Thorny Shrubs' File:Curious ben.png|'Curious Ben' File:Suspension bridge 2 lever.png|'Suspension Bridge' File:Coastal cannon.png|'Coastal Cannon' File:Young rebel.png|'Young Rebel' File:Time lord.png|'Time Lord' File:Bamboo gates.png|'Bamboo Gates File:Pirate dock.png|'Pirate Dock' File:Pirate ship.png|'Captain Plow, '''Pirate Ship Resources: special resources are Pirate Bag (with Fragile picklock ), Coconut Palm (with Coconut ball ), Ship Nets (with Grappling hooks ), Fairy Flower (with Fairy dust ), Bonsai, Flax; after Time Lord have been activated: Trash Pile (with Lost Parts ), Fallen Tree (with Palm wood ). Georesources: none. File:Map_nopeburg island_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_nopeburg island_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_nopeburg island_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_nopeburg island_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_nopeburg island_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_nopeburg island_ru03.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_nopeburg island_ru04.jpg|link=File:Map_nopeburg island_ru04.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_nopeburg island_ru05.jpg|link=File:Map_nopeburg island_ru05.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_nopeburg island_ru06.jpg|link=File:Map_nopeburg island_ru06.jpg|Russian VK version map Event articles |-|Curious Ben's Cage= }} The Curious Ben's Cage is a structure in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "Free Curious Ben to find out what's happening in Nopeburg Island." Upgrading Curious Ben's Cage to stage 2 gives the message "Hey! Psst! Don't you recognize me? I'm Curious Ben, the chief of rebel children! Why am I in a cage? Evil pirates put me here! Help me get out of here and I won't stay in your debt!", and enables access to the Thorny Shrubs. |-|Thorny Shrubs= }} The Thorny Shrubs is a structure in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "Get through them to access the Camp of Rebel Children." Upgrading Thorny Shrubs to stage 2 enables access to the Camp of Rebel Children area. |-|Curious Ben= }} The Curious Ben is a structure in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "He is ready to protect his beloved Nopeburg from the pirate attack. Talk to him to learn the grand plan." Upgrading Curious Ben to stage 2 gives the message "Friends! It's time to fight the pirates! With the help from our new friend we'll chase the pirates away once and all! Let's go! To Nopeburg Coast!", and enables access to the Suspension Bridge. |-|Suspension Bridge= }} The Suspension Bridge is a structure in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "Activate it to travel to Nopeburg Coast." Upgrading Suspension Bridge to stage 2 enables access to the Nopeburg Coast area. |-|Coastal Cannon= }} The Coastal Cannons are structures in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "The only defensive structure of Nopeland that's not a toy." Upgrading Coastal Cannons to stage 3 enables access to the Young Rebels. |-|Young Rebel= }} The Young Rebels are structures in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "A little warrior of Nopeburg Island. Supply him with a Grappling Hook to drag the pirate ship into a Sea Whirlpool." Upgrading Young Rebels to stage 3 gives the message "Am I imagining things?! A sea monster? It seems that without the Pirate Ship the island will always be in danger. You know, not all pirates are evil. I know that the main pirate used to be a great guy once upon a time. Try to talk to him and change the course of history." and enables access to Time Lord. |-|Time Lord= }} The Time Lord is structure in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "Use this mechanism to turn back time and change the time flow!" Upgrading Time Lord to stage 2 ... . |-|Bamboo Gates= }} The Bamboo Gates is structure in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "Nopeburg Coast is right behind them. Open the gates to access it." Upgrading Bamboo Gates to stage 2 enables access to Nopeburg Coast area. |-|Pirate Dock= }} The Pirate Dock is structure in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "The only way to get on the Pirate Ship dry... or as dry as you can get." Upgrading Pirate Dock to stage 2 enables access to Pirate Ship (Captain Plow). |-|Captain Plow= }} The Captain Plow is structure in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "The baddest guy of the good guys." "The main pirate of Nopeburg. Talk to him to learn all sides of the story." Upgrading Captain Plow to stage 2 gives the messages "Oh-ho, just who are our guests today? You don't look like those traitors from Nopeburg Island! Why are they traitors? Because a long time ago we used to have a common goal, but they crossed a line so we're on different sides of the barricades now!", "What?! A sea monster! No way! Let's make a deal! You'll help me chase away the rebel children from Nopeburg Island, and I'll help you get rid of the sea monster!" and enables access to the Abyss . |-|Abyss= }} The Abyss is structure in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: *Abyss: "The abyss that can be crossed only with the help from Captain Plow." *Captain Plow: "Can make anything from his plow with the help of Lost Parts. Pick a modification and check if it's suitable." Switching Captain Plow to the right modification will build a Suspension Bridge over the Abyss. |-|Suspension Bridge 2= }} The Suspension Bridge is a structure in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "Activate it to travel to Nopeburg Coast." Upgrading Suspension Bridge to stage 2 enables access to the Camp of Rebel Children area and Strudy Nets. |-|Strudy Nets= }} The Strudy Nets is structure in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "No rebel child can resist it." Switching Captain Plow to the right modification will convert Strudy Nets into a Cotton Candy Trap. |-|Cotton Candy Trap= }} The Cotton Candy Trap is a structure in the temporary travel location Nopeburg Island. Tagline: "No rebel child can resist it." Upgrading Cotton Candy Trap to stage 2 gives the message "So, we are right by their camp now. In order to send these cunning fellows on a boat away from the island we'll need to try to lure them out!". Notes Category:Locations